


Talent

by seekingferret



Category: Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Anyone can steal a Stradivarius...





	Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



Song: I Did Something Bad by Taylor Swift

 

Viewing/Download link here: http://sendvid.com/tl3l825w

password: festivids


End file.
